


My RPG Character as I Interperatate Her

by Jeanne160



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noh has not had the same life as her siblings, and this work attempts to explain some of her personal differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My RPG Character as I Interperatate Her

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends created an RPG for the group I belong to. The rules for each character is that the they can only be improved on by other people. My character, Noh, is not a character I would normally do anything with, but I wrote this in an attempt to get a feel for her and I thought to myself: maybe others will want to read this, so here it is.

The mansion she called home was larger than Daddy's castle, and she was the spawn of Satan. The mansion had six bedrooms in use, three foyers, five verandas, a library, a living room, a kitchen, a formal dining room, and the family dining room. The backyard had a beautiful pool with a garden coming off from it. The front yard led to death and destruction, so nobody went out that way.

The veranda from the Library looked out over the river, and she would often go there to think. She thought about how her family found her, rather than her finding them. Satan was a womanizer, and so each of his children was accordingly bastards. It really was a miracle they found each other at all. The war brought them together, and as much as she hated the war and the reason for it, it had allowed them to meet, and she would never regret that. Well, she might regret never being able to have intercourse with Getsuyoku, but she'd get over it. The rest of the family wasn't creeped out by her perverted tendencies, or at least they pretended they weren't, and that's all she would ever ask for.

When asked, she'd tell her family to buy tea from the store. It was her drink of choice, and she did so love the taste of liquid pleasure that made up black tea with a little sugar and milk. She had noticed the odd looks Xondu gave her when she moaned while drinking the warm beverage, but she pretended not to.The look was always one of not wanting to be there at the moment, not one of lust, and really, she would never flirt with someone younger than herself unless very drunk.

She was always happiest in clothes of dark colors. She had been employed in espionage after all, and dark clothes made it easier to hide in the shadows. She may not have the title of thief, but she could be sly when she needed to be. It had served to her benefit to get Getsuyoku out of his locked and barricaded door on more than one occasion.

She had never been in most of her siblings’ rooms before. She didn't feel comfortable invading others spaces, and she feared what her brothers would do to her upon invasion. Well...she didn't fear Getsuyoku's reaction. He understood her need to be close to others, and so pretended not to mind when she slept on his floor after a particularity bad nightmare. The mirrors squicked her out a little, but it was also a comfort. She knew that if she had another nightmare, she'd be able to just open her eyes and a reflection of her brother would be displayed before her from her vantage point on the floor.

She didn't really watch TV with her sisters. It was more a game of how perverted she could make of a comment, and see which one blushes more. She got hit more often than not, but it was still a fun game. Most of the shows she enjoyed didn't come on until late in the day after spying anyway.

She slept in comfortable clothes. She tried to only sleep in a t-shirt and shorts, but all too often it's too hot the summer for that, so she slept in panties and a tank top. As a result of this, she refused to leave her room in those summer nights, for fear of one of her brother's seeing her and getting the wrong impression.

There is only one key to her room, and she has it on her at all times. Not even Xondu can magic it off her. The key special and she had a magician outside of the family nullify it. The key is to lock her in the room, and the rest of the family out when she just needs a moment to calm down. She doesn't want to snap at her family, for they mean so much to her.


End file.
